The present invention relates generally to assembly fixtures for use in the electronics industry and is particularly concerned with an assembly fixture for use in assembling an electronics module such as a PCS driver module, amplifier, or the like which has a base and a lid or top panel forming a housing for various electronic components.
Electronics modules such as PCS driver modules typically have an open-faced container or box and a lid or top panel for closing the open face once assembly is complete. Typically, interconnect cables must extend from the undersurface of the lid or top panel to connect to components or circuitry within the container. Once the necessary components have been installed and the cable interconnections made, the top panel is fastened over the open face of the container to finish the module assembly.
One problem in such an assembly is that the top panel or lid cannot easily be held in a suitable position for making the cable connections, since assembly personnel will need two hands to connect the cables.